


Grey's Experiment

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina has a robotic arm, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, F/F, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: Dr. Grey tries hypnotism. She gets her girlfriends to help her.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Emily Grey/Vanessa Kimball
Kudos: 12





	Grey's Experiment

"Explain this again, you want to what?" Carolina said, clearly confused.

"I want to try erotic hypnosis on one of you." Grey said in an overly cheerful tone. Kimball face palmed herself. "Okay, but why?" She glanced over at Carolina. Grey shrugged, "Because I have always wanted to learn about hypnosis, and I thought ,why not try it on one of you two." 

Carolina adjusted her black and white flannel, her face a bit nervous. "Besides, I know you two are wanting to get laid soon." Grey said as she looked over the rim of her glasses. Kimball stuttered, Carolina coughed on her own spit. 

Kimball quickly composed her self. "Um...well...as long as i'm not the one being hypnotized." She, again, looked over at Carolina. 

The redhead was still trying to compose herself, her black under shirt sagged her on her finger when she heard Kimball. "Wait then who's...aw come on!" Carolina threw her hands up in realization that she was the one being hypnotized.

"Relax it won't be that bad." Grey said as she sat in the chair in front of Carolina. "Now close your eyes." Carolina sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Now imagine things that relax you, like going on runs or working on your cybernetic arm." Grey pulled a pocket watch out of lab coat and held it in front of Carolina. "Don't look at the watch, Vanessa."

Kimball nodded and kept her eyes on Carolina, who was just about asleep next to her. "Open your eyes, Lina" Carolina slowly opened her eyes, her focus locked on the watch. 

"Keep your eyes on the watch, watch how time slow's down right in-front of your eyes." Carolina's gaze was locked on the watch, her eyes slowly closing. Grey watched as her eyes were almost closed, then she took the watch away. Carolina slowly focused on her.

"When I snap my fingers I want you to take of your flannel, okay." Grey snapped and Carolina's eyes returned to normal. 

She felt the sudden urge to take off her flannel. She grabbed one side by the shoulder and started to pull it off. It was tucked next to her as her eyes returned to Grey, waiting for her next command.

"Holy shit, it worked." Kimball commented, Carolina didn't even notice her. Her eyes were fixed on Grey.

"Alright, lets have some fun. Lean back and undo your pants." Carolina did as she was told. She undid her belt, jean buttons, and unzipped her zipper.

"Come here Kimball, I think you'll want a front row seat to this." Kimball got up and sat in the chair next to Grey. From here she could see the front on Carolina.

"Touch yourself Lina." With out thinking, Carolina reached down into her pants, through her boxers, and started to stroke her limp member. Soft gasp and small moans could be heard as she started to get hard.

Kimball watched as Carolina's cock grew a tent in her jeans. Grey spoke, "Stop." Carolina stopped immediately, her hand still on her cock."Do you like what you see, General?" Kimball nodded.

"Good, how about you help her with her little problem." Grey pulled Kimball in for a kiss. Kimball reached over and started to rub at Carolina thought her jeans. She got no reaction.

"Sorry, hang on." Grey turned her head to Carolina and spoke. "Vanessa will be your master as well." As soon as she was done speaking, Carolina moaned as sensations flooded through her. She grabbed Kimballs hand.

"Nice." Kimball said with a smirk. "But I was enjoying her little show so... touch your self again, love." Carolina's hang again reached inside her pants and she started to masturbate once more.

Kimball and Grey couldn't help but touch each other, as Carolina's stroked a tad faster. Grey was the one to speak, "Edge." Carolina gasped as she was suddenly at the edge. She wanted to cum badly. Kimball grew an evil smile. "Hold that edge until, you make each of us cum."

Grey gave her a side smile, "Clever." They both stripped of their clothes and had Carolina walk over on shaky legs. "Eat her out." Kimball threw a thumb at Grey, and Carolina got down in front of her. She wasted no time eating Grey out. Grey gasped as Carolina's tough dived in to her folds. She leaded down and whispered something in Carolina's ear.

Kimball was to distracted by Carolina's moans of her being on edge, to notice the redhead's right hand wonder over. It wasn't until her fingers dived in she realized what Grey had whispered. Both girl's moaned as Carolina's started to build up there organisms, while still holding her own. Kimball had two metal finger finger pumping in and out of her pussy, while Grey had a talented tough eating her out.

It took a few minuets before Grey came in Carolina's mouth. Carolina pulled back and swallowed. She eyes darted to Kimball, her pussy now with three wingers in it. Carolina spread the general's legs a dived in. "Jesus Christ, this is so good." Kimball said aloud and grabbed Carolina's short hair. It didn't take long before she two came and Carolina swallowed.

Carolina was still gasping and panting as her need to cum got worse. Grey and Kimball shared a look. "Alright you can cum after a few more strokes." Carolina's hand gave a few more pumps before she was given admission to cum. She cried out as sperm shot out of her cock and started to soak the front on her jeans.

She let out a few breaths before Kimball was down beside her. "Look at that, she came in her jeans. I think it's time we get rid of em." Grey nodded in agreement. "Strip and get on the floor." Carolina hastily stripped out of her shirt, jeans, and boxers before she sat on the floor. Grey crawled over her and kissed her allover. Kimball watched as Carolina moaned.

Before she knew it Grey had pulled her over. Grey positioned herself above Carolina's face before quietly whispering instructions in her ear. Kimball positioned herself over Carolina's hard shaft once Grey was finished.

Kimballs sunk down, her pussy being filled by Carolina's huge cock. Grey started to get ate out again. Kimball started to bounce up and down, her pussy stretching to fit Carolina inside. This went on for several minuets with Carolina Eating Grey out and Kimball bouncing on her cock. 

Grey came a few minuets before Kimball did and got up off Carolina. Kimball was suddenly pulled down and flipped over. Carolina was now thrusting into her hard and fast. "Oh~ Harder!" Carolina thrust harder into her pussy. "Oh shit, I'm gonna-" Kimball didn't even finish her sentence before she came. Carolina gave a few more thrust before stopping.

She heard Grey say "edge" before Carolina started moaning and whimpering again. Kimball waited a few second before she allowed Carolina to cum. Carolina grunted as her seed started flowing into Kimball. Before Kimball knew, she felt her womb grow. She came again as Carolina's seed started to budge her womb. "Shit..." Carolina pulled and a small waterfall of cum flowed out of Kimball's pussy.

"I knew she could cum a lot, but hell I need to try this my self." Grey said as she waved Carolina over. "Now pick me up and fuck me, you brute." Carolina grabbed her from behind by the waist and sat her onto her cock. With on thrust she was fucking Grey's brains out." 

"Shit that's hot as hell." Kimball said from her place on the floor. From here she could see Grey stomach bulge with every thrust. She felt her stomach, it was bloated. "Faster!" Grey sounded totally wreaked. With Carolina picking up the pace, Grey didn't last much longer she came on top Carolina's dick.

Once she was finished Carolina thrust again and buried herself in her womb. She came silently. Kimball watched in amazement as Grey stomach bulged. Carolina pulled out and set her on the floor. "Wow she fucked us good." Grey said out of breath. "How about a little payment." She leaned her head towards Carolina's cock. Grey agreed.

Kimball and Grey started to suck on her cock and balls. Kimball stuck her left nut in her mouth and Grey started to deep trough her. Carolina Grabbed her hair and started to rock her hips back and forth. Every now and then they would switch with one another. Grey felt Carolina was close. 

"Cum in our mouths." They both leaned back as Carolina pumped herself to organism. Cum got in both there mouths and they swallowed. Carolina collapsed in a chair. Kimball snuggled close to her and Grey leaned next to her. 

"When I snap my fingers you will fall out of your hypnosis." Grey snapped and Carolina's eye's went wide.

"What?" Carolina looked at their pile of discarded clothed and back at the two people snugging against her. "Jesus why does my dick feel sore?" Kimball chucked. "Probably because you filled us both up with cum." Carolina looked down at both of their stomach, which were still a little full. "That...would explain it." Grey flicked her it the head. "Sleep bitch, doors still locked, so sleep while you can." Carolina chuckled and slept.


End file.
